


stood up

by stupidbadgers



Category: Naruto
Genre: I have no explanations for this, M/M, Semi-Crack FIc, and kakashi is a little chakra exhausted, iruka is just a little upset, naruto is a little overprotective, what could go wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/pseuds/stupidbadgers
Summary: so maybe iruka is still a little bitter about being stood up by his date.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	stood up

**Author's Note:**

> i can't offer a lot to the world, especially in times like these, but maybe, just maybe i can offer something that will make you laugh. 
> 
> sometimes you read an incorrect naruto quote and it takes on a life of its own. this [ post](https://shadow-chan81.tumblr.com/post/188141054771/iruka-okay-guys-pop-quiz-rock-lee-but-weve) is the reason this story came to life.

Iruka wasn’t sure what he was thinking when he brought it up. Perhaps that was the problem though, he hadn’t been thinking. He was still a little bitter and that was inhibiting his verbal filter. Not something that should be inhibited in a room full of pre-genin. 

“Pop quiz!” 

A chorus of groans met Iruka’s ears. 

“Don’t worry, it’s fine. It’s not even that difficult. A single question.” 

The pre-genin looked at him suspiciously. 

“Who got stood up by their date last night?” 

The children stared at him, confused. 

“It was me!” 

“Uh, sensei, why are you telling us this?” Ino asked suspiciously. 

“ _That_ is a very good question. I don’t know,” Iruka said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Let’s pretend I didn’t say anything. Moving on.” 

Before Iruka could finish his sentence, Naruto was missing from the room. 

The blood drained from Iruka’s face, “where’s Naruto?” 

The yell that could be heard across Konoha answered Iruka’s question. 

*** 

"BAKASHI, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? HOW DARE YOU NOT SHOW UP FOR YOUR DATE WITH IRUKA-SENSEI?" 

Kakashi, who had been dozing in his favorite tree waiting for Iruka’s lunch break, was startled by the yelling. 

"Oh shit." He hadn't meant to stand up Iruka, he'd just kind of... forgot? It wasn't his fault exactly. He had been dealing with the last remaining effects of chakra depletion after a particularly brutal mission and had lost track of his days. Iruka hadn't seemed that upset after Kakashi had explained that to the chuunin when he showed up red-faced and ready to explode at the jounin's door. Maybe he had been wrong. He wasn't good with relationships. 

Regardless, he had to get the fuck out of here fast because an orange ball of fire was heading straight for him. How the hell had he found Kakashi so fast? 

Alright, he _was_ in the tree right outside the Academy, but he was pretty far up in the tree and this was a pre-genin, there was no way he could sense Kakashi’s chakra. 

"I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR HURTING HIM! I TOLD YOU THAT IF YOU UPSET HIM I WOULD HURT YOU!" 

"Now, Naruto," Kakashi tried to reason with the angry ball, "I explained to him what happened. He seemed fine." 

"IT DOESN'T MATTER IF HE SEEMED FINE, HE WASN'T. COME FACE ME LIKE A MAN!" 

Iruka was running toward them, "would you keep it down, Naruto!" 

"But he stood you up, sensei!" Naruto's voice immediately dropped to a normal tone. It shouldn’t have surprised Kakashi that he would be able to go from murder to not so quickly, but it did. 

"And I handled it," Iruka stated. 

"Then why'd you bring it up in class?" 

Kakashi balked, "you brought it up in class?" 

Iruka blushed hard, scratching the scar on his nose, "so, maybe I was still a little upset." 

Kakashi groaned. 

"Naruto, go back to class, I'll be there in a moment." 

Naruto shot Kakashi a dirty look, "fine, but if he hurts you again, sensei, I'm not holdin' back, ya know." 

Iruka shook his head, making sure Naruto was out of earshot before looking at Kakashi. Though most people would see the bored indifference Kakashi had proudly mastered, Iruka could see underneath the underneath. Kakashi was displeased he had brought up his slip up in class. 

Iruka started to back away slowly, hands up in a placating gesture. "We could call it even?" 

Kakashi growled. 

Iruka turned to run, but was caught swiftly around the middle by strong arms. 

"I don't think so, sensei." 

Iruka squirmed, "I should really get back to class." 

"We'll finish this conversation after you're done then. But know I won't be far." 

A shiver ran down Iruka's spine. He was in for it and it seemed like it was in the best way possible. 

**Author's Note:**

> stay safe and well out there. ♡
> 
> find me on [ tumblr](https://stupidbadgers.tumblr.com).


End file.
